


a bond beyond the living.

by justicesrequiem



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chocobos, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 04:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justicesrequiem/pseuds/justicesrequiem
Summary: After having a hard time sleeping, Prompto investigates the cry of a chocobo.Determining that it must be a wild chocobo in the forest that may need help, Prompto sets out in the middle of the night to find the animal in question.What he discovers is the last thing he was expecting.FFXV Halloween WeekDay 1- Ghost
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42
Collections: FFXV Halloween 2019





	a bond beyond the living.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was written for the FFXV Halloween week and it's almost a month late. Haha.  
I will be still posting my other fics for the Halloween week as periodically as I can, but I am in other projects that must take priority.
> 
> Not to mention this is the first fic I am posting on my AO3, but there is PLENTY more where that came from.
> 
> Also, big thank you to ari (ignisgayentia) for being my editor!
> 
> Enjoy!

It was Prompto’s first birthday outside of Insomnia, and where did he want to be? At the Chocobo Post of course!

The day was spent just hanging out with the chocobos. Having lunch made personally by Ignis--everything that was Prompto’s favorite, of course. Some good old competition with chocobo races, and ending the evening with a spicy dessert. A day well spent, honestly.

Now, Prompto leaned back on the floor, staring at the ceiling of the caravan they were staying the night in. Everyone else managed to make sure it was open for them to crash in after the festivities of the day, and were now asleep.

It felt strange to Prompto that even Noctis was asleep--_dude’s always staying up late and not getting his ass outta bed till the last possible second when the alarm’s blaring in their ears_\--but, he supposed miracles do happen. Sucked though. Prompto wasn’t tired and he wasn’t sure if he was going to be anytime soon, considering some pangs of anxiety were jabbing at his heart and beating around his head.

It was silly, really. He was thinking about his parents--_ rather the lack thereof _ \--and his birthday. They hardly ever acknowledged it in the passing years. Since he turned thirteen, the efforts and everything else dwindled. He knew it wasn’t malicious, it’s what he kept telling himself. They were just busy with work-- _ yeah _, but part of him always wondered if in some way they harbored resentment toward him because they fostered a Niff.

The thought made Prompto instinctively grip his wristband and rub it for a moment--he knew what lied beneath that leather and he wasn’t about to open that baggage with anyone. It was a secret, and at this rate, he would die before he _ ever _let anyone know about it. 

Even so, though, there was a part of him that desperately wanted to tell the truth in hopes he would be accepted, but the risk of rejection and abandonment was too great. After the wonderful times, they had today… he couldn’t bear losing his greatest friends; they gave him yet another stupendous birthday.

Rolling on his side, Prompto just closed his eyes, trying to drown out the thoughts and calm his rapid heartbeat, his thoughts directing to the chocobos he hung out with earlier in the day. Particularly, the baby black one--the one they had saved at The Vesperpool. 

That chocobo was the cutest little guy, all adorable and sweet, loved attention! When Prompto was petting the chocobo on the back--the chocobo lifted her little head and chirped all happily.

_ That was totally a “please keep petting me right there” chirp. _

Prompto insisted he knew exactly what all the chocobos were saying and translated every _ kweh or wark _ to the guys--much to their amusement and eyeball rolling. But, Prompto had stood his ground, kept translating and talking with the chocobos like they were babies, and Wiz had just got a heck of a laugh out of it. But, hey--if Prom was enjoying himself on his birthday, then the guys were happy for him.

The thought of that chocobo made him smile and his anxiety started to fade.

Finally, he could feel the sleepiness taking over, and thank goodness, because it had been at least two hours since everyone else had fallen asleep at that point.

Yes. Everything was fading now as Prompto slowly drifted to sleep.

\----

_ Kweh_.

Prompto’s eye’s quickly flew open as he instinctively looked at the time.

It had only been ten minutes since he had fallen asleep, probably, but what had woken him up?

_ Kweh_.

_ Oh_. One of the chocobos was awake. Probably having a restless night, too.

Yawning, Prompto lifted himself up. He wanted to make sure whichever chocobo it was, was okay.

Carefully, walking out the door and shutting it as slowly and quickly as possible, Prompto walked over to the stalls of chocobos. All but one of them had been asleep. The only one awake was the black chick he was thinking about earlier, but she was far too young to have made the noise he heard.

Had he just been hearing things? Could it have been some dream that chased him to the waking world? It wouldn’t be the first time that happened. Or, maybe, he just had chocobos on the brain from all the exciting adventures, and his mind wasn’t letting him properly rest for a completely different reason than prior. Either way, he musta been perceiving some sound as something else, probably. Big relief they all were okay, though.

Then again, maybe it was a wild one? They liked to venture around there at night from what Wiz was telling them before, so that wouldn’t have been unheard of, especially with how wild ones communicated with each other.

Regardless, it was time to try and get back to sleep. Tomorrow was a big day, and he just internally whined and outwardly groaned at the thought of it with little to no sleep.

Prompto then began to walk back towards the caravan as quietly as possible.

_ Kweh_.

Freezing in place, hearing that a third time sent a chill down Prompto’s spine. 

For one, he wasn’t expecting it again. Yeah, he thought it coulda been a wild one, but he wasn’t thinking it was going to make another sound. But, for two...it sounded eerie. Much like how horror films do spooky effects for ghosts--that was _ exactly _ how it rang through his ears.

_ Come on, Prompto. It’s the middle of the night. You just woke up abruptly. You avoided an anxiety attack. You’re just jumpy. _

Assuring himself was the best he could do, and he focused all his attention toward the caravan and kept moving.  
  
_ Kweh. Kweh. Kweh. _

_ Okay _. That sounded even creepier than the last time--like now it was echoing through the forest nearby. This couldn’t be normal. It just couldn’t be.

Taking a deep breath, he tried to regain his composure enough that he could finish getting back to the caravan. Hell, It wasn’t even that far away! Granted, he was scared and when someone’s scared, even two feet away looks like a mile and a half. He was just trying to be considerate and quiet, but at this point, maybe he should haul ass and get there as quick as possible.

Prompto’s body turned maybe a quarter of the way before he heard it again.

_ Kweh. Kweh. Kweeeeeh. _

This time, however, it sounded… sadder, as if the chocobo was crying out for help.

Shaking his head, Prompto tried to focus on just trying to move back to the caravan, but those cries--they were piercing his heart and ringing through his head. 

Hearing a chocobo painfully cry was one of the worst things humankind could hear,_ to Prompto anyway _. Which most people would see as an overboard statement, but it was the utmost truth to Prompto.

Looking at the caravan, Prompto then moved his attention to the nearby forest, and then back at the caravan. Deep breath. Tomorrow was going to suck ass, but… what if this was a chocobo that needed help and was hurt? Prompto couldn’t live with himself if he just abandoned the animal because he was caught up in the moment and scared--thinking it was a ghost was bogus as hell, but could anyone really blame him? It was the dead of night, but that was history--now he just wanted to make sure everything is alright.

Though there was one thing that dawned on him too-- it was nighttime.

He was safe right now, because of the lights that were on at the post for the safety of travelers and the chocobos, but the moment he stepped into that forest about from the post...he’d no longer be protected and could end up daemon chow.

A gulp. _ Fuck_, this was scary. But, hey...they had been out plenty of times before at night and kicked some major daemon ass, so like, this would be okay...right? Yeah, ‘cause one man against however many daemons swarming out there was really gonna survive. He was screwed, so terribly screwed. Not to mention he could already hear how badly he was going to be reprimanded for this lone adventure, but--he just couldn’t let that chocobo stay out there alone. _ So, here goes nothing! _

Prompto’s hand was close to his side where his gun normally would be, a common habit he practiced both because he wanted to be diligent, ready to go into battle mode at any moment, and also because it was frightening not to have that instant response if something suddenly attacked him or everyone else.

The light from the post was fading in the distance. Each step he took felt like he was inching closer to hell. Funny how the light felt like some protective sheath that nothing could barricade--not that Prompto was thinking that before, but he sure as hell was now since he was no longer surrounded by its sheltering embrace. But hey, at least he had a flashlight! Wouldn’t do him much good, but he wasn’t completely encased in darkness, so that was a benefit --if he could call it that.

_ Kweh. Kweh. Kweh.... _

Prompto hadn’t even been in the forest for that long, when suddenly the cries got louder. He assumed this meant he was getting closer, but...the way they were echoing told him otherwise. The only reason he felt that was weird was because the louder something was the more someone was zeroing in on it, but this just felt like he was getting farther away.

_ Crunch. _

Prompto’s entire body for a moment stood as straight as possible, with fear written all over his face. There was something out there with him, and he was certain it couldn’t have been that chocobo _ yet _, so he instinctively grabbed his gun and quickly turned around, holding it out firmly and carefully observing the surrounding area.

_All clear_.

And he rested his gun to his side once more.

Not even so much as a rustle in the bushes-- of course, that doesn't mean nothing was there, but it felt a bit strange that whatever it was ceased to move. 

An animal or some beast would have either run away or attacked in retaliation to feeling invaded, but there was no evidence of either scenario. If it were a daemon it wouldn’t have just stopped moving to wait to strike, those beasts just lunged at their prey without a second thought. So, it couldn’t have been either of those. _ Hmm _.

Though after a bit more pondering, Prompto thought of the possibility that maybe it was another person--there were hunters out at night fending off daemons. Or maybe the guys had realized he was gone and went looking for him. Honestly, there were many people it could be. Hell, the Magitek armies even came out at night (and it was a bitch and a half when they appeared on top of the daemons), but it couldn’t be them, right? Again, they would have just attacked outright. But, there was no sense in balancing that in his head--best to try and communicate with whoever or whatever was in hiding. 

He took a breath--slow and deep, “Hey...! Is anyone there?”

There was no answer.

_ Okay _\--time for another approach.

“Uh, if there is, it’s all alright! Not trying to scare you or anything, just out here trying to find a chocobo, that’s all!” There was a welcoming tone, but nervous laughter followed because that sounded dumb, considering most people knew not to be out in the night for leisurely walking, but he might as well just be honest.

Still, no answer, but the crunching sound happened again and that was when Prompto started to get a bit uneasier.

Maybe they weren’t a person… or maybe--something he didn’t think about before--they were a scared child? He remembers being little, he wouldn’t have been able to respond either. Not just because he was shy at that age, but because it would be scary in that type of situation to most children. So, Prompto figured the best way to approach this was to slowly walk towards the bush.

Unease traveled through his body with every step he took as he approached the bush and slowly pushed some of the branches aside to investigate… but there was nothing there.

Sighing with barely any relief, Prompto was confused.

_ KWEH! _

Prompto yelped the moment he heard how close and loud that chocobo sound was and yet nothing was there? ** _What was going on_ **?!

Maybe this was a nightmare and he just needed to wake up! _ Haha. Just wake up, Prompto, come onnnnn! _ He slapped his face like in old cartoons--he felt silly, like, _ no duh, dumbass, it wasn't a dream! _

Another gulp and he tried to just rationally think, despite his anxiety creeping up in his throat. This was a chocobo for goodness sake, why is he so scared?!

Closing his eyes tightly, so tight it stung a little, he just pictured the little black chocobo he was petting earlier, thinking about the life they all saved--the memories flashing through his mind--and that calmed him a little bit.

It was at that moment he felt a rubbing on the back of his neck and shoulder, causing him to jump, instantly reach for his gun, and turn around, but what he was greeted with wasn't what he was suspecting.

_ Kweh? _

The figure tilted its head, looking down at Prompto who was both relieved and yet, confused? Scared? Yeah...just a bit, but mostly just relieved to know there wasn’t someone or some daemon out there hunting him down and making random noises that would lead him to believe it was something it wasn't. 

No. Besides, it’s not everyday that Prompto was greeted with the most bogus thing he had thought of, but hey--mystery solved!

And honestly, this was more relieving than anything else it could have been.

It certainly was a chocobo, but not just any chocobo-- it was a chocoboo! Yeah, a ghost... which should be somewhat terrifying, but it seemed this ghostie just wanted to find a buddy and give some affection! So, instead of being scared--Prompto was relieved and even laughing a bit.

The bird tilted its head, giving a small sound and blinking--staring at Prompto, giving off a safe feeling.

“Ha, you gave me quite a scare for a bit there chocoboo, but you’re such a sweet guy…” He motioned to rub the bird’s neck, but all he felt was cold air as his hand went straight through. 

Of course. Ghost. _ Riiiight _. (No fair that the ghost could touch him, but he couldn’t touch them!).

The should-have-made-that-connection-sooner feeling panged at Prompto’s chest. This chocobo… was dead. This was worse than hearing a chocobo cry;this was like the _ worst _ thing he could be experiencing right now.

What was worse is that he could tell this chocobo was black--just like the chick they had saved. The chick that loved having his back pet and his head touched. The chick that was so curious and chirped so loudly and bounced around at the simplest of gestures. Black just like...that chick’s mother who met an unfortunate end—

Prompto’s thoughts came to a halt as he began to process what he just thought about.

_ Hold on. _ The deceased chocomama was black _ . Wait a minute… _ She was ** _dead_ ** _ . _

Prompto’s eyes widened, a somber overcast clouding them. It all suddenly made sense.

Yeah, she (realizing the ghost was a she) could have been ANY chocobo that had died or been killed, but something told him that wasn’t the case here. No, he felt like he knew exactly _ who _ this chocobo was.

This chocobo--she must have heard her child’s chirps and cries and was drawn to them; somehow knowing this chick she never saw hatch was hers.

A soft smile. Some tears in his eyes, Prompto nodded slightly, “I getcha chocoboo, you wanna be reunited with your precious chocochick, right?” The chocobo kwehs as if understanding what Prompto meant and he nods, “Follow me then!” Determination and energy returned to Prompto’s face as he pointed in the direction they needed to go.

The chocobo trailed behind Prompto, much like any other chocobo would except the steps sounded louder; they echoed for miles (which was comforting for Prompto to know that every sound he heard was, in fact, this chocobo) and the more she walked, the louder it seemed to get.

Prompto hadn’t realized till he was walking back to the post just how far he was away from it, and that he wasn’t safe from this adventure till he was surrounded by the lights of the keep. Yeah, those thoughts of ending up daemon chow or gunned down by enemy forces sure were flooding his head again, but hey, it made him speed up a bit to ensure that chocobo was reunited with her son.

It felt like Prompto had walked for miles and miles, when in reality it had barely been two. He was exhausted. He could feel the lack of sleep catching up with him and his legs felt like jello, but he kept pressing on. He outwardly whined about it a bit, but it was nothing like his normal whining. He was just tired, of course he was gonna whine--otherwise, all he could think of was the tender union he was about to witness.

_ Kweh _. Prompto turned around to look at the ghostie, “We’re almost there! Just a bit more!” His attention turned back to the path in front of them. He could see the light in sight from the post. It was far, but it was visible. He felt like his legs could buckle down at any moment, but he kept trugging along.

Finally, reaching the post, Prompto bent over, out of breath;for the last tiny bit, he sprinted despite his gooey legs and clear exhaustion, because he heard a gnarly growl and he was not about to find out whatever the hell it was coming from.

The chocoboo’s head tilted, looking at Prompto with a look of concern, probably noting the heavy breathing the blonde was experiencing and went to nudge his head a bit. 

Prompto looked up, panting, with one eye closed trying to catch his breath. “Ah— don’t… worry about… me buddy! I’m… alright! Just gotta… catch… my breath.” One last deep breath and Prompto was slowly getting his breathing back to a normal rhythm, standing himself back up straight.

“Annnnd over here!” Prompto’s voice was beaming with excitement (while partly still keeping in mind, but barely, that it was late) as he gestured the chocoboo’s attention towards the stalls where the chocobos where sleeping. Lo and behold, the little black baby chick was curled up snoozing away. That was so adorable!

“Behold chocomama! Here’s your precious chocochick!” Prompto’s hand waved out, his excitement getting the better of his noise level, and motioned the ghostie to look at her child.

The mother bent her head down over the stall, as if she wasn’t a ghost who just went through it, and inched her way towards her baby chick’s head, nuzzling with her beak and making familiar parental sounds that traveled farther than just the post.

The black chocobo chick moved in her sleep, slowing stirring away from the cold draft that she just felt--as there was a white veil that covered her as she looked upward, curious at what was surrounding her.

A louder chirp came from the chocoboo and bounced off the buildings; into the forest, that had a feeling of happiness, joy, mixed with a bit of mournfulness. 

Prompto felt that deeply, like an ocean of feelings that coursed through his body. Stepping to the side a bit, he ducked his head for a moment, before lifting it back up and positioning himself in a more comfortable standing position, observing the two as the mother nuzzled her chick who now seemed to realize her mother was there. Prompto wasn’t sure if Junior could see her mother, but Prompto knew the chick felt her presence if nothing else.

Despite how happy Prompto was for these chocobos to be reunited again--this wasn’t going to be some fairytale ending. There was no magical power or whatnot that could rise the mother from the dead--not that he was thinking he wanted to dab in some video game-esque necromancy or anything like that. Besides, magic couldn’t fix everything (something that Prompto had learned; he naively thought otherwise when he first was introduced to its wonders--_<strike> you mean like how magic is in video games?!</strike> _) and he was still wrapping his head around the nature of it entirely anyway.

Sighing for a moment at the reality, Prompto knelt down and rubbed the chick’s back. The chick chirped happily, seeming content and Prompto smiled, his eyes then trailing towards the mother.

“I’m so glad you got to have this time together. Musta been hard... well... dying like that… and not even getting to see your beautiful daughter be born!” He tried to give a bit of a laugh, but it was combined with some tears that threatened the corners of his eyes. He smiled as the mother chirped in response, as if she knew exactly what Prompto was saying and he didn’t once doubt she probably didn’t.

It was at that moment he realized he needed to capture this moment on film or no one was ever going to believe this story, so he whipped out his camera and started being the shutterbug he was, trying to capture the best pictures of the nuzzling that was going on.

Looking back over the pictures he realized that… chocomama was not appearing in any of the photos. Of course, she was a ghost, but, dude, ghosts were caught on film all the time, so why couldn’t he get it just this once!

Sighing, Prompto went to put his camera away. At least he got some really cute shots of the chocochick to add to all the ones he took during his birthday, but _ maaaaan, _ he wished chocomama woulda made her cameo.

Pulling out his phone for a moment, Prompto looked at the time and noted that it was almost four in the morning at this point. _ Oh, frick! _ In an hour or so, Ignis would be getting up to make breakfast. Gladio would be getting his morning run before that, and Noctis...despite having gone to bed semi-early, for a change, would probably still be in bed till he was forced out. And Prompto...would be dying on the floor, not long for this world. Go on without him, because he was not going to make it through the day.

A rush of cold air hit Prompto’s neck which brought his attention back, and the chocoboo had nudged him, looking down at him intently. For a moment, it felt like a staring contest. Man and chocobo faceoff! Neither one let up till Prompto finally blinked, and realized that he never stood a chance winning a staring contest with a ghost.

What Prompto wasn’t processing in his head was that the chocobo was trying to thank him. Her eyes staring at him were full of gratitude even if that couldn’t be made clear, because she didn’t have eyes like a human nor the knowledge of how to make herself look more thankful, but the thought was there. However, that wasn’t even on the list of things Prompto was thinking she was trying to tell him. Some of the greatest hits that he was thinking she was trying to say were: _ She wants a hug. She wants to eat my hair. She wants me to pick up the chocochick. She wants me to sing. She reeeealllly just wants to keep up this staring contest. _

“Chocoboo, you’re cheating!” Prompto gave an overdramatic sigh, with a following laugh, because he wasn’t serious--_ not completely anyways _. Prompto reached out his hand, etching it towards the mother’s head wanting to give her a nice rub like he had the chick, till his hand once again, went straight through her. Was he ever going to remember that as much as she could “touch” him, he couldn’t touch her? It didn’t matter, the gesture and affection was there. Cold air or solid mass didn’t really define his sentiments. His actions did.

The chocomama nodded her head, expanding her wings and letting out another cry, but this one felt more… defined, or rather concluding.

Before Prompto could ask if she was alright or if she needed something, though he felt he figured out what was going on, she started to fade. Her chick started to look around a bit frantically as if realizing the white veil of protection she felt was evaporating. 

The clear panic from the chick tugged some at Prompto’s heartstrings and as he gave a comforting pet. “You’re alright little guy! I gotcha.” Prompto smiled, then looked back at the fading mother, her wings falling back to her sides and heading titling as if knowing that her daughter was in safe hands. “She’s gonna grow up just fine, I promise! Wiz here will make sure of that and I’ll visit her when I’m able to!” 

Prompto tried to keep his smiles and beaming persona up, but he could feel the tears that threatened to fall in the corner of his eyes. She was finally moving on, and he had helped her reach this peace. It was a bittersweet feeling.

Prompto’s hands kept busy with the chocochick who was feeling calmer now that there was another sense of protection around her. Prompto was able to keep his attention on the comfort of the baby, which helped him to not let his tears shed for the time being.

There was a nudge to Prompto’s head, the chill air feeling sending a chill down his spine as he looked back at chocomama. His free hand reached for her. He felt the urge to hug the mama (screw the fact that he would go straight through her, honestly), but he was trying to keep the baby comforted through the transition.

There was one last cry; it felt content, happy, and tranquil--before she faded into the early morning sky.

Prompto took his arm and rubbed his eyes for a moment, sniffing. Revealing a smile afterwards he pet the chocochick again. “Chocomama sure was amazing, huh? I’m a bit jelly.” He laughed a bit, not really serious by his declaration and then stood himself back up, ready to finally get his ass back to the caravan.

“Prompto!”

Turning around towards the caravan, his name echoing through his head--Prompto knew that wasn’t good. “Ah--yeah! I’m right here!” 

Running himself back to the caravan not far from where he stood in surprise, because, _ wow Noct is awake at this hour _.

“I woke up and noticed you weren’t there.” Noctis rubbed his head, then crossed his arms, examining Prompto, noting he looks fine--_ that’s a relief _.“You just decide to hang out with the chocobos instead of sleep, or what?” Disapproval was written all over Noct’s face, but it had hints of, he’s not surprised, too. The sense of worry that welled up inside him had resided and wasn’t apparent in his expression at that moment.

“No, Noct, dude listen! You aren’t going to ** _BELIEVE_ ** what just happened!” Prompto’s excitement of wanting to share his chocoboo story beamed across his face, “I met a ghost! And not just any ghost, man, no it was a chocoboo! You know like the ghost of a chocobo!”

Noctis blinks, “Are you still tired?” He chuckled a bit.

“I’m serious! It was little black chocochick junior’s chocomama!” Prompto proceeded to go into the whole story of his late-night adventure into the depths of the forest and perilous path from start to finish, but not before Ignis popped out of the caravan to see them both awake. He reprimanded Prompto for a moment about not going out at night alone and that he’s lucky nothing attacked him.

“It’s a rather convincing story, though.” Ignis cracks an egg, “Not that I’m saying ghosts exist, but it seems relatively tricky to come up with such a long-winded elaborate story that quickly.” Not that Ignis didn’t think Prompto wasn’t capable of making up the wildest stories,_ because Prompto was _, but the explanation and Prompto’s personality—Ignis knew it wasn’t a lie. “Logically, fatigue could have set in and you were hallucinating, but regardless, it sounds like quite the adventure.”

Otherwise, to Prompto, this was Ignis’s way of saying, _ valid story, but you’re full of it _. Prompto let out an overdramatic sigh and slouched over. “I’m telling you all the truth, though!” He whined, then felt a rough slap across his back that made him jump up a bit.

“Sure, blondie. We’ll believe it when we see it.” Gladio smirked with a chuckle, having gotten back from his morning run that apparently Prompto hadn’t even seen him leave to. “I saw you talking to that black chick. Just thought you woke up and wanted more chocobo time before we left, didn’t bother interrupting you.”  
  
Lifting his head up, Prompto blinked. “Wait--you saw me? Then you had to have seen her too! She was right there!”

Gladio crossed his arms where he was standing. “As I said, I saw you and the chick. Nothin’ else.”

“Really? But that doesn’t make sense!” Prompto figured he probably sounded crazy at this moment, “Oh! She was really loud! Her cries echoed for miles, dude! Maybe that’s what woke up Noct, ‘cause we all know he’s really hard to get up!” 

Again, none of them confirmed what he was saying to be true, and that point, Prompto felt defeated, dropping the conversation there and letting everyone get back to what they were doing. Ignis finished up breakfast. Gladio “taste-tasted” for Ignis even when the food was still piping hot. And Noctis...fell back to sleep in one of the chairs.

Prompto then remembered the pictures he took. Those wouldn’t prove anything, but it let him realize he truly was the only one that heard and saw her, and any evidence he wanted to provide of his endeavour wasn’t allowed to be provided.

_ But, _ ** _why_ ** _ was that? _

Prompto started to think back on some of the ghost hunting articles and otherwise he dived himself into when he wanted to be scared till four AM when he was alone, or ones he shared with Noctis when they were hanging out. One of the biggest things he could remember is that some ghosts will only allow themselves to be seen or attached to certain people. Usually, the two most common occurrences were someone/something that ghost knew when they were alive or someone they felt they could be safe with.

And suddenly, it was like a lightbulb in his brain.

The spirit of that chocobo had heard her child crying that day and again that night. Prompto’s welcoming demeanor and deep love of chocobos must have spoken to this ghost. She probably heard him playing with her daughter and then communicated with him that night, because that’s prime ghostie time. So, she chose him and was only safe with him.

It made a lot more sense when he thought of it that way, and he decided to let the story go. They wouldn’t believe him, and honestly… it was probably better that way. He would keep her in his memory, as well as his promise to visit her daughter and that would be that.

“Breakfast is ready.” Ignis started pouring the food onto the plates (while getting Gladio to wake Noctis back up) and the smell was intoxicating to Prompto. Damn, he always loved Ignis’s cooking.

At breakfast Prompto chimes in, “Hey...so, I was thinking of bringing this up to Wiz, but like--you think he’d like if we made a memorial for chocochick’s mama?” 

The guys looked at Prompto; they figured it had to do with his “adventure” but also his heart was in the right place, and it felt like a good idea.

“I can’t see why not, Wiz would probably be rather touched by that idea.” Ignis then took a drink of his ebony.

“You can talk to him about it before we leave, probably.” Noctis took a bite of food, attempting to avoid his vegetables for as long as possible.

“Get materials while we are traveling around. Bring ‘em back here when we need to visit the post again.” Gladio was already needing seconds, because he was a big guy and one plate was not enough.

“Awesome! Like, I’m not thinking of anything super extravagant, just something nice to keep her memory alive.” Prompto knew they didn’t have a lot of gil and what he had in mind should barely cost five let alone more, “We can put it near the chocochick’s pen if Wiz is cool with it. I have a cool idea too!” Prompto was too excited to focus on his food, which Ignis reminded him to eat by motioning to his plate. That lasted for one bite, before he rambled about it again, and Ignis had to keep reminding him while simultaneously making sure Noctis was eating his vegetables.

—-

After breakfast, they talked to Wiz about Prompto’s idea, and Wiz was more than happy to agree to it as Prompto went on about it all in more intricate details.

Chocomama’s memory would live on forever, and Prompto couldn’t have been any happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways, this was a blast to write and came from me one day saying "A ghost of a chocobo would be called a chocoboo."
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Also, you can catch me on twitter @xstarshells!


End file.
